Amarillo
Located in the northwest of Texas, the city that was once the 14th biggest city in the state and the seat of Potter County, the ruins of Amarillo, the little that remains, where transformed into an altar for human sacrifice. Spawning from the Great Church of the One, are the cannibals descended from the Pre-War Lutheran community in the city. Small slaver communities that surround the ruins have added to the fact that the mere word 'Amarillo' frightens evens the most hardened of scavengers. History Pre-War Amarillo, originally named Oneida, is situated in the Llano Estacado region. The availability of the railroad and freight service provided by the Fort Worth and Denver City Railroad contributed to the city's growth as a cattle marketing center in the late 19th century. Amarillo was the regional economic center for the Texas Panhandle and was economically important to Eastern New Mexico and the Oklahoma Panhandle. Pantex, the only nuclear weapons assembly and disassembly facility in the country, was also a major employer. As tensions rose between the powerful nations of the world, the production of nuclear missiles was intensified in the factory of Amarillo, which eventually made it a primary target for America's enemies. The War Two nuclear missiles targeted the city itself, and 2 others were designated for the nearby Pantex plant. The city center was completely destroyed by a direct impact, and the buildings along the highway to the south where heavily damaged by the 2nd bomb, which exploded in the air right above the road. The Pantex plant was turned into one gigantic mushroom cloud thanks to the 2 nuclear missile impacts, which triggered the other nuclear weapons still present in the plant to explode as well. A handful of people, located in the Prince of Peace Lutheran Church right in between the impacts, survived the apocalypse and the building was buried by debris instead. They immediately started digging their way out, before they would all suffocate. And eventually, they got on to the streets, where they were greeted by collapsing buildings and roaring infernos which destroyed nearly the entire city. Unfortunately, the lack of sufficient oxygen had led to brain-damage with all of the survivors. Post-War As the years passed, the Lutherans started going mad because of the brain damage added with the hard life and the isolation in the Amarillo ruins. They converted their former church into a home and started spreading out in search of other survivors and supplies. The few that they found were taken in by the Lutherans and where taught the Lutheran way of life. The crazy fanatics starting preaching about their One God, telling others that he was to be worshipped every day for he would otherwise destroy the world for the second time. Those that didn't want anything to do with this, where quickly picked out and executed for their 'blasfemy'. The original Lutherans passed this way of life on to their children, turning them into religious fanatics as well. A couple of generations later, in 2200, when a blasphemer was executed, his body was eaten by the populace, since they believed that one's soul would pass on to Heaven if his unholy body was completely devoured by the true believers of the One and the Followers of the Holy Way, as the fanatics had started calling themselves. The ruins of Amarillo became the subject of many terrifying ghost stories which spread across the surrounding wasteland like a disease. Every traveler had their own story, claiming to be one of the few who entered Amarillo and lived to tell the tale. But for some, especially slavers, it is an important location. Slavers sell their captured people there so that they can be sacrificed by the Followers, or 'crazy son's of bitches' as the slaver community calls them. Inhabitants The Followers of the Holy Way are composed of about a hundred people living in between the 2 large bomb craters. A small village a bit to the southeast is the base and home of more than 30 slavers, Once or twice a month, a small group of slavers passes through to sell their slaves, bringing the maximum population of the Amarillo ruins to around 140 people, and with the slaves of the Followers included, 160. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas